<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>假如不曾与你相遇 by sssspinel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909387">假如不曾与你相遇</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssspinel/pseuds/sssspinel'>sssspinel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, parasitic fetus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssspinel/pseuds/sssspinel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*神经病文学，很雷<br/>*含寄生胎描写</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>假如不曾与你相遇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*神经病文学，很雷<br/>*含寄生胎描写</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你看这本杂志了吗？这个测试据说很灵哦。”<br/>
“诶？什么什么，‘测一测你前世的恋人是谁’有够老套欸，你不会还迷信这个吧。”<br/>
“但是听说很灵验哟，有女孩子做完第二天晚上就梦到自己前世恋人的呢。”<br/>
“不是吧，心理暗示？我看看。”<br/>
七濑天端着餐盘在食堂里寻找空位，听到这样的讨论不由得转头看去，正巧两个女同事也看见了他，高兴地向他招呼。<br/>
“七濑先生，不介意的话就和我们一桌吧。”<br/>
天走过去，放下餐盘时对她们颔首微笑。长相帅气又待人温柔的七濑天在女同事们之间的风评很好，私底下更是高居公司内“最想和他交往的男性”排行榜榜首。因此，同桌的两位女性很快就把杂志的话题带到了他身上。<br/>
“说起来，七濑先生相信前世的恋人吗？”<br/>
七濑天之前就注意到了她们的谈话，这时候停下筷子思考了一下，然后温柔地回答道：“我觉得这是很浪漫的一种说法。不过，对于今世的人来说，决定未来的还是今生遇到的人哦。”<br/>
所以，不管是否会梦到前世的羁绊，都没有关系。他的眼神像是在这么说着。<br/>
因为他的话，女孩们又互相对视了一眼，开始讨论杂志上别的话题。<br/>
七濑天静静地吃着午饭，独自度过午休时间。</p><p>也许是受了白天对话的影响，这天晚上，七濑天也做起朦胧的梦来。<br/>
小孩子的房间，被笑声点亮的夜晚，腹部的重量或许是那孩子正枕在自己的肚子上，而他温柔地注视那个孩子，握着他的手说抚慰的话。<br/>
但是对于自己的年龄，他却是模糊不清的。一会儿觉得自己也该是和那孩子一样大的年龄，一会儿又觉得自己该是长大了；但躺在他身上的那个人始终都是孩子模样。<br/>
在意识到这一点的时候，七濑天的心一下子收紧，从梦中醒了过来。<br/>
腹部的隐痛迟来地袭击了他的感觉神经。<br/>
七濑天将手按在自己的肚子上，以压抑内部的疼痛。脑子好像还没回过神来，还在回味着梦中孩子枕着的重量。<br/>
直到窗外隐隐发白，这一阵持久的腹痛才慢慢离开了他。</p><p>那之后，像这样的腹痛又袭击了七濑天数次，他不得不请出假来到医院做检查。<br/>
CT检查显示他的腹腔中有一枚瘤体，而且瘤体正在长大，他所遭受的腹痛证明摘除手术不可避免。<br/>
还能有什么别的选择呢？于是七濑天又与医生约了手术时间。<br/>
手术当天，七濑天相当平静，对于医生的问话也只是用单个词汇回答。不吵闹的病人当然好，但这样好看又静默的人穿着蓝白病服总让人心中有种恐惧。<br/>
在麻醉的作用下，他很快失去了对自己一部分躯体的知觉，在这种剥离感中，他睡了过去。<br/>
睡梦中依然是平静的，他觉察到梦中正在进行一场别离。<br/>
他和那孩子分开了。梦中的他就那么松开了那双曾经紧握着的手，向什么也没有的远方走去。他冷静、坚定地走着，逐渐地长大。他不曾回头，因而那个被他抛下的孩子也没有长大，只是维持着小孩子的模样站在原地。明明没有回头去看，为什么会知道这些？还是说那终究只是脑中的臆想。但这到底也只是个梦吧，那么臆想即为一切，记忆即为一切，离别就是剩下的所有。<br/>
就这样，天站在一无所有的空地上时，手术结束了。<br/>
七濑天被唤醒了。<br/>
麻醉还没有过去，他现在感不到疼痛，只有一阵的空虚。有什么被从他的身上剥离了下来。他明确地知道。<br/>
护士问他要不要见一见被分离出来的那一个，他同意了。<br/>
——一团红色的、漂亮的血肉乖巧地伏在容器里。它的大部分还是原初的、懵懂的样子，但有一只很小很小，看上去软乎乎、非常脆弱的小小的手已经显出了形来。<br/>
那曾是他的一部分，但那其实一开始就不是他的一部分。七濑天有些想去摸一摸对方，但他终究按捺住了这点奇怪的心思。<br/>
手术室的门打开了，躺着病人的床被推了出去。<br/>
七濑天感到床轻轻一震，然后他就和那团小东西分开了。<br/>
他垂下眼睛，没有用视线追寻，就像梦中一样，毫无犹疑、绝不回头。<br/>
他们曾经在一起很久，然后他第一次见到他的时候，他们已经分开了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>